


In The Dead of Night

by Drabbleshy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Gay Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James Potter Being an Asshole, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, So regular James, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Sex, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbleshy/pseuds/Drabbleshy
Summary: “Not too quiet. I wanna hear you whimper again, Remus.”





	In The Dead of Night

“F-Fuck.”

 

_“Keep quiet, love.”_

 

_“T-ah-trying to!”_ he replied in a slightly quieter tone, almost matching the other’s.

 

_“Should I stop? We can mo--”_

 

“No!” came the loud reply before he looked around the dark, lonesome hallway, lowered his voice and repeated himself. _“Merlin, no, don’t please!”_

 

The other man put his index finger onto his own lips and shushed him before giving him a quick, wet peck onto his lips and returned to kneeling again. Just as he opened his mouth, ready to slip the head into his mouth, he paused, smirked and, staring ahead, said: _“Not too quiet. I wanna hear you whimper again, Remus.”_

 

The name, the way it slipped off of Sirius’ lips, made him shiver. Often, the boy would call him Moons, Moony, even something as simple as _‘bro’_ . But when he used _Remus_ , well, the young werewolf could melt into the other’s arms. Another shiver and a whimper followed closely to the first one, Remus pushing himself against the cold stone walls, making Sirius smirk from his position and, as he knew from previous experience, the more of the cock he’d take into his warm and moist mouth, the greater his reward would be.

 

He spent days, certainly to other’s obvious misfortune and misery, getting to know Remus’ body. There was a certain point where he turned from a sweet, innocent and incredibly submissive person to a growling, horny mess that few could handle. Sirius enjoyed telling, repeating every detail, to the very minutiae of it, to Remus and watching him blush and budge as his boxers became just a little stiffer than before. He oft did so with élan in public, by the Lake. Remus simply replied with an insult involving a strange and foreign word or a phrase that Sirius would search for for an entire day, forcing Remus to admit defeat and _reward_ him; prizes that would often end with at least one of them with scratches, bruises, cuts and lovemarks.

 

Sirius was already halfway through that plan: Remus’ chest and thighs were already covered with bite marks, while Sirius had a scratch down his own chest and a red handprint on his face. He knows that he should stop sneaking up on his boyfriend but it was far too funny to see him like this and far too hot to push him against the walls, where he could get caught, in countless positions.

 

_“F-Fuck me,”_ Remus said with a husky voice and a purr, and Sirius nearly choked because how could he say no. The light-haired boy ran his hands through Sirius’ long hair and pulled him forward, pushing his cock deep into the other’s throat, and pressing the boy’s nose against his golden treasure trail with a smirk. Remus’ growled and rumbled, forcing his boyfriend to realize that he may have pushed him too far, too quickly. The grip on the black hair became stronger, pulling, making Sirius squeal out of mixed pain and pleasure. As much as it may has been weird to others, Sirius loved the pain that being with Remus in a heat of the moment brought, even as the werewolf used his hair to pull his back, allowing him a fraction of a second of a breath, before pulling him back down into Hell and Heaven, below and above. Remus no longer used words to express what he wanted, growls and motions sufficing to his needs; Sirius hadn’t minded, not that he had much _say_ in the matter.

 

He lived for the way Remus acted in this phase, his bones and muscles growing, his hair just a little bit darker, his ego strong and large, just as the cock that widened just a bit inside his mouth. Any scrape of teeth against the sensitive flesh didn’t seem so important anymore, to either, nor did any pain. Sirius called this Remus’ “half-transformation” or, in more private or embarrassing situations, “the sex-werebeast.” It was more of a nickname that teased and _prodded_ at the young werewolf than anything else.

 

Sirius was allowed a fractions more of a breath than usual, a warning that he learned of the hard way, before he was slammed back one final time, and kept there until Remus’ cock twitched thrice and released its load deep inside, forcing his partner to swallow. His ejaculation took a longer time than anybody else would guess, his load much bigger than a regular man’s one, even leaking out of the edge of Sirius’ lips. It travelled down to his strong jaw and dripped from there to his robes, chest and even pants.

 

Remus released him soon after that, allowing the other to sit on his knees and lick up the white liquid that he could reach with his tongue before the blonde interjected, squatting down and kissing him with a small, gentle purr. His tongue slipped over his, interchanging liquids and fluids, before pulling back, panting.

 

‘Re “Sorry,” Remus broke the silence, wiping at the blood leaking from his loved one’s nose. “I might have… gone overboard.”

 

“Fuck me,” was the reply, followed by a tender kiss.

 

““I think I just did.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Tomorrow, they’ll appear at breakfast normally, leaving unanswered inquiries as to why they’re both bleeding and bruised. They may retort with shrugs and smirks and strange, puzzling looks, but all will know what happened when James Potter walks in, as late as ever, pauses, stares and laughs loudly enough for the Slytherin table to turn. After the whole room has his attention he’ll simply say:_

 

_“Give Sirius a night-off sometimes, Moony. You’re_ pushing _him too hard,” and wink._


End file.
